Sichte Meister
Sichte Meister (RKS007 Sieben) is a heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette who is the active leader of the RKS Strike Force unit. She is voiced by Kotori Kisaki. Appearance Sichte is a tall, dark-skinned woman with green hair, golden eyes and large breasts. She wears a white tube-top shirt with a neckline as well as black shorts, white shoes, and a blue trench skirt. She wears golden rings around her wrists and wears a cross necklace around her neck. In Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel, she gains a black bra worn underneath her shirt as well as black armbands. Her shirt is torn, exposing her midriff, and her shorts are torn as well. In the ending of Freudia Neuwahl's story, her shirt is restored to how it was in the first game, although she still retains her black bra and armbands and her shorts are still torn. Personality Sichte is a young but stoic, mature, level-headed, and capable decision-maker who has keen judgement and values honor above everything else. As she was born and raised in the slums, she often frets about her troubled childhood and thus has trouble having faith in those older than her. While she is ruthless in the face of others, she is kind and caring to others. Relationships Grolla Seyfarth Grolla Seyfarth is Sichte's close friend and subordinate, who acts as her bodyguard and regards her as Lady Sichte, treating her with utmost respect. Sichte has feelings for Grolla, especially when she's left worrying about her when she retreats after Iris makes her look like she's trying to kill her and she is innocent. Strudel Strudel seems to take a liking to Sichte, nestling within her breasts after her defeat, seeing as how she loves rubbing smooth objects. Sichte allows it, not seeming to mind one bit, even though she seems embarrassed by it. Abilities Sichte holds the ability of Die geplante Zukunft, which allows her to manipulate time, giving her the capability of slowing down, speeding up, or even stopping time itself. She also carries a never-ending supply of knives that she can create at her lesiure, and she can also fire emerald shards. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Pre-Grolla Events According to Sichte, the times may have changed, but injustice has always been a part of the world, and yet nevertheless, that was the reason why the people fight today - words themselves that she quoted when Spiritia Rosenberg encountered her in her quest to stop RKS from breaking out the coup against the Holy Empire. Lilli asked her what she was getting at, and Sichte, amused by her attitude, said that RKS was fighting for a place to belong, saying that there was no shame in what they hoped to achieve. Tia responded saying that it didn't change the fact that there were things they could and couldn't do. Sichte asked her if she was saying the weaklings as she called the imperial soldiers were justified in what they did, and Tia replied saying that if they did the same thing, the cycle would never end. Sichte became interested and decided to let their strengths decide who was right through combat. After defeat, she realized how strong Tia was, just as Grolla came in, vowing to strike Tia down with her own hands for what she did to her. After Grolla's defeat, Sichte arrived just in time to have Grolla stand down, telling Tia that she prayed for her success. Post-Grolla Events Should Grolla be defeated before Sichte, she would believe that Tia chose to stand in RKS's way and promised to finish their battle personally. When Tia encountered her later, Sichte said she couldn't tolerate her actions any futher and that they were trying to build a utopia. Tia disagreed with her, leading her to say that perhaps some pain would convince her instead of words. Sichte lost to Tia, realizing how strong she was, just as Grolla arrived. Sichte told Grolla to stand down, to which she obligued, and they both wished for her success, not willing to accept that Tia lose to another. After both events, Sichte was among those who supported Tia in her final battle against Iris, and they happily reunited upon Tia's triumphant return. Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert In Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert, Sichte heard Iris' cries for help as she walked into Graf Sepperin's throne room where she witnessed Grolla cornering Iris. Iris manipulated Sichte into believing that Grolla was trying to kill her, and she ordered for her to lower her weapon. Knowing that the wrong move could be her last, Grolla left, leaving Sichte worried about her. She then went to comfort Iris, who let out a short laugh that made her suspicious of her. Later, Grolla and Sichte would meet again, as she said that disaster always befalled those everyone held closest to their hearts, regardless of their desire to protect them. As the leader of the RKS Strike Force, Sichte had always been on the lookout for those who didn't follow orders, even though she didn't expect Grolla to be one of them. Grolla said that the price to pay for treachery was a price she was willing to pay, but not until she stopped Iris from getting away with using RKS to attack the Empire for her amusement. Sichte believed Grolla, saying that she was suspicious of Iris as well, even though the coup and the ideals behind it had nothing to do with her. According to herself, as Grolla believed in her sense of justice, Sichte also believed in hers. They may have walked the same path before, but the moment their paths diverged, their ideals were destined to clash. While Grolla realized she was unable to convince even her, Sichte recognized her sword as the Demon Sword Grollschwert, which was once wielded by her grandfather and mentor, Raimund Seyfarth. Grolla said that it was all she had to her name, and Sichte challenged her, telling her to draw her sword. From there, a battle commenced. After battle, Sichte was amazed that Grolla was being merciful to her, feeling that the defeated needed no compassion and that falling to her blade would've suited her just fine, saying that she was disappointed that Grolla didn't fight with all her heart. Grolla reminded her that being dead would make her useless to anyone and that she wanted her to stand together with her against Iris. Sichte, of course, having her own pride too, refused to turn her back on RKS because of a single defeat, but promised that she would no longer stand in her way, telling her to strike her down if that was unacceptable. After a slight moment of silence between the two, they bidded each other their farewells as Grolla continued her quest to get revenge on Iris. Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel Sichte was at the Zuverburg clock tower to greet Freudia Neuwahl, saying that the night was filled with many familiar faces. Freu learned from her that she had fought many homunculi of RKS members that night, hence why her clothes were torn. Sichte was willing to stand in her way as long as there was a chance of her being another homunculus. After a fight, Sichte realized that the Freu she fought wasn't fake after all and learned that Tia had been abducted by the Schwarzkreuz. While pleading for Freu to bring Tia back, she asked her a question in the solemn atmosphere. As Freu got serious, Sichte seemed to earn a new friendship with Ruu, who was happily rubbing her breasts, as she asked her if she was a friend of Freu's, before the two continued on their way. Sichte and the rest of RKS later happily reunited with Freu, Ruu, Tia, and Lilli. Gallery Grp0203191511.jpg|Within the Fortress City of Zuverburg. Rks-ch-sichte.png|Rosenkreuzstilette Trivia *Sichte's name is derived from the German word "Zuversicht", which means "confidence" (in future events), or "optimism". As her name is shortened to "Sichte", which comes from "sicht", the German word for "sight", the other part of the word comes from the name of the setting for her stage, "Zuverburg". Her surname comes from that of German board game designer Heinz Meister. Her full name thus means either "Master of Optimism" or "Master of Sight". *She, along with Zorne Sepperin, is one of the only bosses not to actually be based on a Mega Man character. In fact, she is actually homage to Dio Brando, a villain from the anime and manga series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Like Dio, Sichte is also capable of manipulating time and throwing knives that zero-in on her opponent. In addition, she fights the playable character at a clock tower, and also references several other characters and attacks, including Noriaki Kakyoin's Emerald Splash attack. The Dio references fit her name seeing how it means "Master of Future Sight." **The green crystal shards she shoots are a shout-out to Kakyoin himself, who fought against and died by the hands of Dio. His Emerald Splash attack allowed him to throw emerald-green shards, one of which he shot a nearby clock tower with after having figured out his attacks, giving his teammates a clue. **Her attack in Freudenstachel where she comes crashing down with a giant block after resuming time is a reference to Dio's steamroller attack. *In the first game, her entrance is similar to that of Boomer Kuwanger from Mega Man X. *She is one of two characters to have a close relationship to Grolla, and have a weakness to her weapon, the other being Raimund Seyfarth. *If Tia uses Grollschwert on her when her health is low enough, it is possible to defeat her in less than two hits. *Her stage has been selectable in the trial versions of both Rosenkreuzstilette and Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel. *Although she has tan skin in her portraits, her in-game sprites depict her as having brown skin. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Elementals Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes